The Legend of Lily
by TootsieRoll29
Summary: A new twist based off of Avatar:The Last Airbender. Meet Lily, an airbender, her future decided until the Fire Nation starts to try to take over. My summary is horrible, but the story is way better! Chapter 6 is up! Haha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meet Lily**

My name is Lilyanne, or "Lily" for short. I'm an airbender and I live at the Eastern Air Temple, with the Nuns. I'm an orphan, just like everybody else. We all look different, but somehow I'm really...different. I have vibrant purple eyes and long, chestnut color hair. Everyone around me has dark brown hair and brown/gray eyes. But, I guess it doesn't really matter since I never really see them. Don't get me wrong, everyone is kind and willing to be friends! It's just that the Nuns, since I could remember, separated me from the others in order to teach me how to airbend, every waking hour of the day. We all learn how to airbend and how to master it, but for some reason, it was urgent that I did that as soon as possible. So, as the sun rose, I was up meditating. When the sun set, I was making my own prayer beads. During the day, the Nuns taught me Airbending techniques. By the time I was ten years old, I began to try mastering the thirty-six tiers of Airbending. When I turned twelve (a month ago), I learned I was already engaged, even though we Air Nomads kids are sex-separated. I just accepted it as the Nuns said I should. All I knew was that he was from the Southern Air Temple.

So here I am today! A free day from training , or so it seems. I was given a day to think, observe, and create a new Airbending technique by riding the air currents with my Sky Bison. _As soon as I create a new move, I'll get my Airbending tattoos_! I thought excitedly. _I still haven't gotten my arrows, even though I am __**so**__ close to mastering air!_ _Ah!_ _Patience, Lily, patience. Remember to think with a clear head. _

"I can't wait to be Sister Lily!" I yelled, making Luca drop a couple yards in the air with a start. Luca is my Sky Bison companion who puts up with my random acts of immaturity. I met Luca when I was six. He has been my one and only friend who I could always rely on. When training got tough, or my thoughts were in turmoil, I could run to the Sky Bison Stable to confide in Luca. I guess one could say we grew up together, so Luca is the only one who I can really show my true self, as childish as it can be.

"Oops. Haha I'm sorry, Luca! I'll give you a heads up next time!" Luca just looked up at me with a stare that said _like that'll ever happen_.

"Aw, Luca, I'm hurt you think that way. Oh! By the way, do you like my new glider? I made it myself last night. I used kanikwood for the staff part and some of that purple cloth you found the other day. As I thought, they go together so perfectly, I can't wait to-Oomph!" I ranted as Luca, who had sensed I was babbling, flew in front of me and gave a flap of his tail, blowing a gust in my face. Being the Airbending prodigy I was, I spiraled up into a higher air current, snapped my glider shut, and free fell onto Luca's back, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Luca looked at me with accusing eyes. "I know, I know. I did tell you to stop me from babbling so much." _Gosh, I wonder if this is how the other girls live life. Flying with their Sky Bisons, talking with friends, and…OH NO! I've been having so much fun I forgot I need to create a new Airbending move! _I thought in a newfound frenzy. Luca, sensing the distress, growled back to me.

"Luca, it's okay! I just forgot I need to make a new move. I need to concentrate on your movements…so fly like you always do!" With a snap of the wrist, my glider opened and off I flew next to Luca. I watched him ride the air current with his natural grace and fluidity, his six arms swimming in beautiful arcs. _I think I know what to do! _I thought as a faint outline of a stance came to mind. _But, it's still not clear. I should meditate on this._ I saw a cave on a nearby mountain and decided: that will be my meditation spot. As I glided towards it, Luca followed suit, and we sat at the opening of the cave. I got ready to meditate and he, being the fearless Sky Bison, went deeper into the cave to sleep, knowing I can be in meditation for days. I watched him go deeper, giggling inside. _If he's a Sky Bison, how can he tolerate going underground and into caves? Haha dear Luca, you're just like me, so abnormal. _And with that last thought, I went into meditation.

_**End of Chapter One! I've been wanting to create a story like this for a while, and I promise, there is A LOT more!  
(I've got a lot more planned out... but it's 2:30 in the morning and I sorta want to go to bed)**_

_**Please review, and no flames please! first story written, so help is greatly appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_If he's a Sky Bison, how can he tolerate going underground and into caves? Haha dear Luca, you're just like me, so abnormal. And with that last thought, I went into meditation._

**Chapter Two: Accomplishment and Despair**

Sunlight beat down on me from the mouth of the cave, making beads of sweat roll down my face. I opened my eyes, awakening from my meditative state. I felt accomplished for I had finally fully developed my new Airbending move: _the Air Rings_. I shifted my purple eyes to the sun, adjusting to the sunlight. _It looks to be about midday_, I thought. _I still have a lot of time before Sister Iio told me to be back, so I might as well try the Air Rings out_. I jumped to my feet and started to try and master the Air Rings. It consisted of raising my arms and swinging them into four consecutive arcs, creating four rings of air. _That was easy, _I thought giggling asI quickly mastered the movement. Then, the hard part: directing and resizing them with the movement of my body. If my body didn't flow into each move, the rings would fall apart. If I moved too fast and rushed into each stance, the rings wouldn't stay together.

"Ugh!" I grunted in frustration. _The only way to perfectly execute the Air Rings is to be like Luca_, I thought, _move with grace and fluidity, breathing in and out in time with the motions, then direct them to_ _that stalagmite, encircle the stalagmite, and—_"Ouch!" I exclaimed as a piece of rock flew from the cracking stalagmite, hitting me in the forehead. "That really hurt… Haha well, I guess I have to learn how to control the strength of the rings." I continued practicing and after a couple more tries, I was finally able to control the rings. I could manipulate them to separate over different stalagmites at the same time. I jumped up and down in joy. _I'm finally going to get my Airbending tattoos! I can't wait to show Luca. Luca...Ah! I need to go wake Luca up! _I ran further into the cave; darkness engulfing me, as I ran away from the sun that was starting to set. Soon, I could make out Luca's big sleeping form, and I decided he looked comfy. _I think it would be okay to take a nap, seeing as I worked so hard. I deserve a nap! I'll be up in an hour and back at the temple before_ _Sister Iio's curfew, and then I'll get my arrows!_ And I drifted to sleep, leaning on Luca's shoulder, between his arm and head.

The ground lightly rumbled and shook. I woke with a start, feeling the vibrations. Luca was up and growling beside me. "What's going on?" I shouted to Luca, but he had already started running to the mouth of the cave. "Luca, LUCA! WAIT UP!" I ran after him, as he waited at the opening. Something wasn't right. In the distance, I could hear screams and shouts of pain. _What could be going on? It's coming from the Eastern Air Temple!_

"Luca, let's go!" I said, as I airbended up onto his furry back. "Yip, yip!" And off Luca flew. We were flying so fast, I had to hold onto his coat as tight as possible, in fear of falling off. I could smell the smoke before I saw the dancing red flames destroying my home and family. A Sky Bison flew past us, on fire. The smell of his burning fur made me gag and Luca groan in despair. I looked down and saw Sister Iio and Sister Haun trying to gather some of the younger girls away from the flames. I had Luca land in front of them, and jumped down to Sister Iio.

"What's going on?" I asked her anxiously.

"The Fire Nation has started to attack us. Lily, you of all people shouldn't be here! The time has come: you must leave and go to the Southern Air Temple, find your husband and help him!" Sister Iio said, pushing me away, towards Luca.

"What about you guys? I can't just leave you all here to fend for yourselves!"

"There's too many, Lily! Just go!"

"What about these girls? They can't survive on their owns out there! I'll take them with me!"

"NO! That's too dangerous, not only for you but for them too! You must go on your own journey!" I had never seen Sister Iio so torn, or so stubborn. I could see Fire Nation soldiers starting to come in our direction. So did Sister Iio and Sister Haun. Sister Haun gave me a pleading look before running to the soldiers and start her last stand. Tears came to my eyes, as I fought to stay strong. I looked at Luca, and he looked into my eyes: brown eyes understanding purple ones. I looked at the shivering group of young girls with Sister Iio, and found my painful solution.

"Sister, please let Luca take the girls to safety in my place. I will go to the Southern Air Temple on my own, and Luca will protect the girls," I pleaded with her.

"As much as I don't like it, but... I agree. O-okay," Sister Iio relented. I could see she was desperate to protect these girls and try to save the temple. We loaded the girls onto Luca. I looked at Luca and held him in my embrace. I inhaled his scent, knowing this may be the last time we see each other. He gave me a reassuring lick.

"Haha you're right, Luca. We will see each other again eventually, in this life or the next," I said, choking back tears that were threatening to spill. "Remember; keep these girls safe for me!" Fire shot past me, and I knew: _Sister Haun didn't make it_. I saw Sister Iio try to fight off ten soldiers, as several more were advancing on me, Luca, and his passengers. "I'll be okay, Luca. Go and don't come back! Yip, yip!" Off he flew and I watched him go for as long as I could before turning to face my opponents.

_Breath_, I thought, trying to calm myself. Fire shot straight at me, as I threw up a gust of air, creating the Air Shield. I started the Air Rings, and swung my arms around in arc, jumping and spinning out of the way of attacks. I was able to create eight rings as I manipulated them to fit around every soldier around me, and tightened them around their midsection, tying their arms to their side. _Every life is precious, I will not kill._ The more they moved to get out of the rings, the more the rings tightened, restricting their movements, breaking some bones, but not killing. I ran to Sister Iio, to help her, but was thrown back by an Air Blast.

"LEAVE!" Sister Iio shouted at me, and I realized, she was sacrificing herself to make sure I escaped. I snapped out my glider from its strap on my back, and flew. I looked back at my home, once more, knowing nothing will ever be the same. The sight was heart-wrenching; my Sisters, my mentors, my family, all dying at the hands of these Fire Nation soldiers. Sky Bison burnt and warped into something unrecognizable. I turned away, and prayed. I prayed Luca was alright and so were the girls, I prayed for my Sisters that had died, I prayed for those who were in pain, I prayed for hope, and I prayed for forgiveness for leaving, instead of staying. I openly let the tears stream down my face as I glided through the smoky air currents, and set my mind on doing Sister Iio's request. _I will find my husband, and I will come back… one day._

_**End of Chapter two! A little dramatic though... Haha  
Author's Note: Sozin's Comet still hasn't come yet. The Fire Nation attacked the Eastern Air Temple first, knowing it was the girls' home, thinking it would be easier. There will be more explanation as for why as the story unfolds :) Reviews and advice are greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I openly let the tears stream down my face as I glided through the smoky air currents, and set my mind on doing Sister Iio's request. I will find my husband, and I will come back… one day._

**Chapter 3: Kindness in Gaoling**

I had been gliding on high air currents when I saw the city of Gaoling. _That must mean I'm halfway there_, I thought with relief. Since I left the Eastern Air Temple about a day ago, I had glided on the air currents nonstop, careful enough to avoid being spotted by any Fire Nation soldiers. I had nothing to eat or drink since the morning I left with Luca to create an Airbending move. Luckily for me, the Nuns had disciplined me to be able to function sharply and quickly after days of fasting and sleep deprivation. _That training has really helped me a lot, as insufferable as it was_, I thought with a smile. My smile slowly turned down, as I remembered the Nuns and our home that was destroyed in flames. I could hear the screams all over again, smell the burning fur of Sky Bisons, feel the heat of the flames, see the corpses lying on—

"No! I mustn't dwell on that! I promised myself I will stay strong and do as Sister Iio said!" But, even though I said that, I couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down my cheek, or the feeling of despair that came over me in a wave of emotion. Just like a wave, it crashed down and disappeared back to where it came from, but not before promising me its return. I tried to keep my mind off the depressing thoughts, and as soon as I did, I heard my stomach grumble with hunger.

"Haha… I guess I should listen to my stomach for once and get something to eat!" I said to myself, as I eyed the city of Gaoling, making sure it was safe enough for me to go into. It looked the same as always, filled with Earth Nation citizens and travelers, and best of all, no Fire Nation soldiers. This left me to wonder, _why did the Fire Nation only attack the Eastern Air Temple?_ I quickly shook the thought off as I easily glided down towards the ground. As my feet touched the earth, a feeling of reassurance washed over me like a lullaby. It was a weird but comfortable feeling. I walked through the stands of merchandise being sold. There was clothes, food, books, swords, musical instruments, etc. I looked at everything in amazement. Sure, I've been to Gaoling before, but it was in order to help sell our homemade fruit pies and only that: no indulging on pleasures. Here, I was free to wonder and look at all the colorful scenes pass by me. I looked at the price tag of a dress nearby, and as I was looking, realization struck me: I had no money at all, not even one copper piece! We donate all the money we made on the fruit pies to charity! I looked around dejectedly, and as if on cue, my stomach grumbled once more. The elderly woman who was running the stand gave me an appraising look, and stopped me before I could walk away.

"You look like a Platypus Bear just tore out your heart, sweet pea…You know what? Come here when the shops are closing. I want to give you something," she said to me.

"Um, yes, thank you very much," I replied with a small bow. I continued on my way through the stands, watching little kids play tag through the crowds. One of the little ones, a girl with long dark hair, came up to me, looking at me with an inquisitive face. I didn't know what to do and just stared back. There we stood, in the middle of the road, just staring at each other like fools. People walked around us giving us glares for blocking the way, but we stayed doing what we did.

Finally, the little girl spoke up and said, "You have weird eyes."

I laughed. _This little girl is very outspoken_. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes, it is. I've never seen purple that shade before!"

"Really?" I replied in a joking manner.

"Yeah! Hey! What's your name?"

"Lily."

"What a pretty name. Mine is Isabelle, but I go by Izzie!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Izzie," I replied, thinking she would go back to playing tag with her friends, but I was wrong. Izzie stayed, glued to the spot in front of me, looking at me with a goofy grin plastered on her face. It made me wonder if I this was how I looked like to Luca whenever I was him. _Luca... _I could feel the tug at my heart as my mind wondered to my Sky Bison.

All of a sudden, my heart skipped a beat as the breath flew out of my chest. All I heard was a "Let's go!" before Izzie grabbed my hand and dragged me to where she lived, into her house. "Momma, Papa, I made a new friend!" Izzie's parents came to see their daughter's new friend with kind expressions, which soon turned to amused when they saw the dazed look on my face.

"Hello there! I'm Izzie's Mama, and this is her Papa. May we ask what your name is?" Her mom asked me.

"Lily," I replied, getting used to having to introduce myself.

"What a pretty name! We are about to eat supper, would you like to join us, Lily?" I looked at her with surprise. _Is this what friends do? Eat at each others' houses with their families?_

"Are you sure you're willing to share with me, a total stranger?"

"Why, of course! Our daughter's friend is a friend of this family's!" Izzie's Papa replied. My stomach growled again on cue, and we all laughed. We all sat down and ate together at a table of wood. The room was colorful with quilts. I later found out that the mother sold quilts at their family stand, and the father sold his wood furniture made by his own two hands.

The supper was a delicious array of fruits that night. Soon, my stomach was stuffed to the brim, and my heart was filled with joy at the kindness these people showed me. We all got along, as Izzie dominated the conversation with the events of her day. _She is just like me,_ I thought which led to the image of me and Luca again, and the incoming feeling of sadness, which I quickly suppressed.

When the sun started to set, and stands started to close, I remembered what I agreed on with the elderly woman. I got up and thanked the family for their generosity, and in return, gave them the prayer beads I had made. They made me promise to return one day and visit them, and I gladly accepted, as I rushed out into the open air.

I walked down the road, through what was left of today's crowd. I saw the elderly woman waiting for me at her stand, and I ran to her. She turned to look at me, and smiled. It was so warm; it made me feel like I had no more worries in the world.

"Here," she said, handing me the dress I was eyeing before. The beautiful pattern glowed in the setting sun, the stitching sparkled. "I want you to have it."

"I can't accept this," I said. "I have no money; I am unable to pay you."

"I know, but I can't help feeling that you may be of need of this. I can see that you are an Air Nomad, by your clothing." When she saw my curious expression, she explained, "When I was younger, I had an Air Nomad as a friend. I'm quite accustomed with your style. I feel, no, I _know_ something bad has happened. I can see it by the look in your eyes, and by the way the earth feels injured. Please, just take this as a gift," she said to me, putting the dress in my arms. And without waiting to hear my reply, left.

"Thank you," I whispered, realizing she was right. It wasn't safe for me to stay dressed as I was: in my orange shawl, down to my doubled layer pants. I glanced once more at the dress, noticing a pomple, peaking out of one of the pockets on the dress. I treasured that fruit, and left it in the pocket for me to eat later in the journey. Thankful for finding such kind people in a time of danger for me, I snapped my glider up and out of its strap on my back and airbended myself up onto an air current. It was time to leave Gaoling. After a couple minutes of gliding, I found a forest with enough privacy for me. _I should probably change into this_, I thought, holding the dress tight to my chest, as I once again landed. In the secluded forest, I changed out of my clothes and into the dress, keeping on my first layer of pants (not wanting to be indecent, since I _am_ gliding on air currents), and my high boots. I tucked my old clothing into my dress, and flew into the air once more with my determination as strong as ever. _Next stop, Southern Air Temple._

**_End of Chapter 3!  
I thought it would be nice if Lily met some kind people to balance out her misfortune. :)  
Reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I tucked my old clothing into my dress, and flew into the air once more with my determination as strong as ever. Next stop, Southern Air Temple._

**Chapter 4: The Southern Air Temple**

"Ahhhh," I yawned, in the morning light; it had been about half a day since I left Gaoling. I looked ahead to see blue skies, and to my surprise, some Winged-Lemurs. _How nostalgic_, I thought, remembering the chattering ones that hung around the Eastern Air Temple. Soon, the Patola Mountain Range came into view. _That must mean I'm almost there!_

"Huh, I must have been flying faster than normal!" I giggled. Sister Iio had once told me the distance between the Eastern Air Temple and the Southern Air Temple was a nonstop flight of about two days. It's only been about a day and a half of traveling for me! I laughed, attracting a couple of lemurs towards me.

"Well, hello!" I said to them, as they started flying in circles around me and my glider. "Haha, you guys are so cute! I bet Luca would have loved to meet you all!" And as soon as the words were spoken, I regretted them immediately. My heart cried for my Sky Bison, who I still didn't know the whereabouts of. _I hope you and the girls are safe, _and with that, I pushed him to the back of my mind, and tried focusing on what was to come: my husband.

_Hmm… I wonder what my husband is like... Is he kind? Is he funny? Is he better at Airbending than me? Or…What if I've been engaged to an old monk this whole time? _I thought in horror.

"The Nuns wouldn't do that to me!" I shouted, startling the Winged-Lemurs, who then dispersed. I watched them go, sad to lose some company. _I'm just nervous. He can't be that bad, and even if he is an old monk, I will accept him for who he is. There has to be a reason why I need to find him and help him. After what happened at home…_ But, before I could continue being lost in my many thoughts, I opened my eyes wide, seeing the Southern Air Temple in the distance. _Whoa, I'm actually here!_

I could see they were still safe, and untouched by tragedy. There were some Airbenders flying around on their gliders, and a new class of little kids attempting to glide the air currents. I landed at the entrance, and looked at the Southern Air Temple. My mouth hung open as I gaped at how different it was compared to my home. I was a little scared: it was forbidden for us girls to go to the Northern or Southern Air Temples before we went through the initiation of becoming a Sister. As I stood there, an old monk with a unibrow standing nearby approached me. I closed my mouth and looked at him. We both did the traditional greeting of bowing to each other, and then, he spoke.

"I am Monk Pasang, senior monk of the Southern Council of Elders. Seeing that you came here by glider, you are an Air Nomad, too. Though, I can also see you aren't wearing the normal attire," he commented, making me cringe with guilt. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lily, from the Eastern Air Temple. Please forgive my appearance! You see, tragedy stuck my home, and I was in danger of—"

"Lily? As in Lilyanne?" He asked, voice rising in anticipation.

"Yes, that is my full name, but as I was saying we were—"

"You shouldn't be here, yet! You don't even have your tattoos!" He said, pushing me back to where I just landed. At that outburst, anger filled my being, and before I could breath and calm myself, I lost it.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY IS THAT WE WERE ATTACKED AND SISTER IIO TOLD ME I NEED TO FIND MY HUSBAND, MISTER!" I yelled, disrupting a couple of classes and gaining some unwanted stares. I breathed heavily, and stared into the eyes of Monk Pasang, seeing his gray eyes opened wide with shock. My own eyes also widened, as realization of what I just did dawned on me.

_Oh dear Buzzard Wasp, please don't tell me I just yelled at a Monk!... __**AH**__! And that was not just any monk but the __**Senior Monk of the Southern Council**__! Ahhhh, WHY AM I SO STUPID? _I mentally yelled in my head. As I was mentally abusing myself, Monk Pasang started to regain his composure, and a small crowd of young boys started to gather around us. Not only had I just yelled at a monk, but I was a girl. A girl was finally at the Southern Air Temple. I looked around at the expressions of fascination. _Uh oh, I'm in so much trouble, _I thought.

"EVERYONE! BACK TO YOUR CLASSES!" Monk Pasang yelled at the crowd. They all ran, knowing the consequences if they didn't. _Phew, saved,_ I thought, relieved. Monk Pasang then turned to me, and I gulped. I shut my eyes, in shame, expecting the worst.

"Hahahahahaha!" All I could hear was laughter. I slowly opened one eye to see him laughing. I quickly opened the other eye, and openly stared at him, seriously wondering if he was okay. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Haha it's just that nobody usually yells at me! But, it is refreshing," Monk Pasang said to me, smiling. I returned the smile, mostly smiling out of relief. Monk Pasang's face soon turned serious once more as he said, "You say you were attacked? Come with me, we should talk in private."

"But, what about my husband!" I protested.

"Yes, we will discuss this in a more private room. Come." Monk Pasang started walking off, and I hurried to catch up. Along the way, I could see some boys playing Airball, Monks meditating, and many Sky Bisons. Finally, we arrived in, what I assume to be, Monk Pasang's room. It was pretty much bare, except for a bed, and mat. He motioned for me to sit with him on the mat.

"So, explain to me what has happened, Lily," he said. I recounted everything that happened at the Eastern Air Temple, not sparring one detail. It was like reliving a nightmare. When I came to the part of me parting ways with Luca, I could feel my heart break all over again. Regardless, I continued on with my story, all the way up to when I got here. Once I finished, I looked over to see a perplexed Monk Pasang.

"It's a good thing you escaped. You did well and endured much, but it's not over. I sort of expected something like this to happen… Lily, you must come with me and talk with the rest of the Council. Oh! But first, let's put you in a cloak, so as not to draw more attention."

"Okay," I agreed, watching him disappear and reappear with a long brown cloak in his arms.

"Make sure you put the hood up," he advised me. I did as I was told, putting the cloak on over my dress. Monk Pasang, looking satisfied that no one would guess I was girl, walked out and I followed him out of the room. _Earlier_, _what did he mean by 'I sort of expected something like this to happen'? _I wondered, as we walked down long corridors, passing other Monks.

On our way to wherever we were going, we came into an open air kitchen with an oven, where there was another Monk with a boy around my age. They were laughing together, and I peered over the edge to look at what they were laughing at, only to see some fruit pie covered Monks. I had to stifle a giggle. I looked at them, and did a double take on the boy: he already had his arrows! _He must be a genius_, I thought.

My attention was quickly brought back to Monk Pasang as he asked the other Monk, "Monk Gyatso, what exactly are you teaching this boy?"

"Aim and precision, of course. He deserves to have some fun, so why not during training?" Monk Gyatso replied. He turned his blue eyes towards me, and I stared back. He was an old Monk, with a white mustache and a kind face. I could tell from the look in his eyes he held much wisdom. Then, Monk Gyatso smiled at me, and bowed. I bowed in return. The boy behind him looked curiously at me, but bowed in greeting along with Monk Gyatso. I looked at the boy, and we held a moment of eye contact. Purple eyes gazed into big, gray ones. Something inside me jolted, and I had to look away, blushing. _Who is this boy?_ I wondered. When I looked back, the boy had a confused expression on his face, too.

"Well, whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. We need to have a meeting, right now. Please go get the other members of the Council," Monk Pasang requested and pulled me along with him to the Council of Elders' meeting room. I could hear the two we just left talking faintly.

"As you wish," I heard Monk Gyatso say.

"Who was that, Gyatso?" the boy asked in excitement.

"Ah, Aang, you will find out soon enough."

"Aw! You always do this to me!" the boy, or Aang, complained. They laughed at something, but Monk Pasang and I had walked too far away for me to hear. We walked through an arch and into a room with five distinctly colored mats for each Elder. Monk Pasang took his place in the middle of the five mats, and motioned for me to sit on a mat in the middle of the room, in front of the five. As I sat down, I smiled, remembering those poor Monks with fruit heads. _Well, at least I know what that boy's name is now. Aang… What an interesting name, _I thought_. I wonder what's going to happen after the meeting. Will I finally be able meet my husband? Who is my husband?_

**_End of Chapter 4! Wow... this one took me a while to write! We finally got to see Aang, but not for long :/ I promise he will pretty much be the center of the next chapter! So loook forward to it! Haha :)_**

**_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) And thank you to you all that have reviewed so far! :) Your reviews keep me motivated to keep writing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, at least I know what that boy's name is now. Aang… What an interesting name, __I thought__. I wonder what's going to happen after the meeting. Will I finally be able meet my husband? Who is my husband?_

**Chapter 5: Beloved? **

I sat cross-legged on the mat, waiting patiently for all the Elders to assemble. One by one, they came in, the last being Monk Gyatso. All four of them took their seats on their designated mats with Monk Pasang. I examined each of them as they walked in. They all looked similar: bald heads, master Airbender tattoos, orange robes, and…they were old. I'm not trying to disrespect my elders! It's just something that is clearly noticeable, or at least for me it is. Once they all sat down, I could feel their curious stares. Monk Pasang motioned at me, and I just looked at him. _What is it he wants me to do? I don't understand…OH! _I thought, as I realized I was to introduce myself to the rest of the Council.

I stood up, ducked my head and pulled the hood of my cloak down, my hair flowing out of its captivity. I then looked up and faced the Council, my eyes meeting each and every one of theirs. I bowed in respect, and then started my introduction, ignoring the shocked gasps of a couple monks (I'm guessing they thought it was improper for me to be there, being a girl and all).

"My name is Lilyanne, and I'm from the Eastern Air Temple. We were attacked a couple of days ago by the Fire Nation. They…" I took a deep breath before continuing, "They killed almost everyone there. I am one of the only survivors. The other survivors are with my Sky Bison, who I, even now, do not know the location of. Sister Iio sent me here to find my husband."

"And where is Sister Iio?" one of the Monks asked disapprovingly. He looked like he had a permanent glare sketched onto his face.

"She died, protecting me and the other survivors. None of the Nuns survived, or at least, not that I know of." I replied in a sad tone. It still hurt to think about Sister Haun and Sister Iio, making their last stands to help us all escape. The Council clearly shocked, except for Monk Pasang, mumbled to each other, debating over what I said. I stood there, waiting for a reply to what I wanted to hear the whole time: my husband.

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to know who my husband was? I'm supposed to help him." _Whatever that means,_I mentally added. They all stopped talking and stared at me. I watched them slowly turn to Monk Pasang, wondering what to do, except for one of them: the Monk with the permanent glare.

"You are not fit to meet him, nor know who he is yet. You are supposed to have mastered Airbending before coming, but look at you, girl! Your forehead has not _even_ been shaved in preparation for your arrows! What were those Nuns teaching you!" The Monk exclaimed glaring at me even harder, if that was even possible. I gawked at him.

"Tashi!" Monk Pasang angrily warned. _So, this Monk's name is Tashi? _

"Well, _Tashi_, how about I help inform you a little bit?" I said smiling sweetly, getting angrier at each passing second. _How dare he say that to me! The Nuns trained me my whole life, and sacrificed their own, so I could find and meet my husband! _

"First, my name is Lily, not 'girl,' _Tashi_," I clarified, seeing him going red with anger. _Oh just you wait_, I thought, _I'm just getting started. _

"Second, you insensitive jerk, if you were listening, you would have heard me say the Eastern Air Temple was attacked, as in the day I was to show everyone my new move and earn my arrows, EVERYONE DIED!"

I was about to explode when Monk Pasang interrupted my rampage.

"Lily, that's enough! As for you, Tashi, I'm disappointed in you. Not only have you disrespected our guest, but you have also disrespected those who have passed."

"But—"

"No excuse! You very well know that you have behaved badly, so I'm going to ask you to leave this meeting." Monk Pasang ordered. I watched Monk Tashi, get up and leave, but not before throwing another glare at me. In reply, I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned an ultimate new shade of red. _Oops. Oh well, thank goodness he's gone._I looked back at Monk Pasang, who sighed.

"Was that tongue really necessary?" He asked me.

"Uh… Haha… You saw that?" I asked, guilty as charged. I'm embarrassed at how immature I can be.

"I'll pretend I didn't," he replied amused. "So, Lily, you were supposed to get your arrows?"

Glad for the change of subject, "Yes, I had just created my new Airbending move, but when I came back, the Temple was already under attack." The Monks exchanged those worried glances, wondering what the Fire Nation was doing.

"Ahem, well, would you like to show us, and we will instead acknowledge your mastery of Airbending?"

"Okay! I call it the _Air Rings_," I said excitedly to the Council. _Breathe in deep and in sync with the movements, Lily. Don't rush it, just think fluidity, _I reminded myself. I took a deep breath, and started to execute the Air Rings. Only planning on creating one ring, I swung my arms around into one, single arc. I kept my body loose and agile as I directed the ring with my hands, spinning around to make it bigger. I encircled myself, and spun the ring tighter and looser, showing control over the ring of air. Then, doing something new, I flicked my wrist outwards, and the ring exploded out, creating an air gust out and around. The quick thinking Elders, blocked the gust with their own air shields. They gazed at me with newfound respect.

"Lily, I think you have just proven to us that you deserve to be called a Master Airbender! Welcome to the Southern Air Temple, _Sister Lilyanne_," Monk Pasang said, congratulating me. The other members of the Council all bowed to me, acknowledging my mastery. I returned the bow, honored to be a Sister, but I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. _Sister Lilyanne… If only Luca could see me now, he'd be so proud, _I cried in my head_. Oh, how I wish the Nuns could have seen me accomplish this. _

"Am I permitted to see my husband now?" I asked, trying to change the course of where my thoughts were going. Monk Pasang looked at me, with an unreadable expression.

"Not yet," He replied, but before I could ask why he said, "But, I will tell you this: He is the Avatar." That statement shut me up. _The Avatar, huh… I'm ENGAGED TO THE AVATAR? _I tried searching Monk Pasang's eyes, to see if it was a joke, but they bore full-hearted honesty.

"Uh… Um, M-may I ask h-how this c-came to be?" I stuttered, not understanding why.

"To answer it simply, you are the Avatar's Beloved," Monk Gyatso replied calmly. "We don't know much about the Beloved, you, or how you came to be. What we do know is that you are born into the same element as the Avatar; in this case, Air. A tell-tale trait is that you always have purple eyes, being the only one in the world with purple eyes such as yours."

"You can bend two elements: the one you are born into and the opposite element. You, Sister Lilyanne, are able to bend Air, so you should be able to bend Earth as well, if we are correct." One of the other Elders continued. _Whoa, I should be able to bend Earth?_ I thought, amazed.

"The Beloved and the Avatar are fated to be together; however, in past lives, you have rarely found each other." Monk Pasang stated.

"Why?" I asked him, confused.

"Well, you two would be reincarnated at different times, making it difficult for you two to be together. One would die before the other had the chance to seek them out." Monk Pasang answered. "Luckily, you two have been born around the same time."

"So, my husband, or the Avatar, is the same age as me?" I asked, my hope rising.

"Yes, he's a couple months older, but he is also twelve." Monk Gyatso replied with a smile, seeing me exhale with relief. _I knew he wouldn't be an old man! _I felt triumphant to finally put rest to my doubts. _But still, this is huge. I don't understand this whole "Beloved" thing. I don't even remember being anyone else but who I am today: Lily. I mean, I do match the whole "same element and purple eyes" requirement, but this is just too much! I've never even heard of a being called the Beloved!_

"Lily, I understand this is hard for you to comprehend, but it's true," Monk Pasang said, as if reading my thoughts. _The only thing for me to do_, I thought, _is to just accept it; just like how I did the day I found out I was already engaged. _

"Yes, I accept the whole 'Beloved' concept. What I don't understand is why I'm not allowed to meet my husband," I said, a little suspicious.

"Well…You see…We haven't revealed to the boy that he is the Avatar, yet," Monk Pasang told me. "It's tradition to tell them when they turn sixteen, you see, so…"

I understood: he knows nothing of being the Avatar. _Does he know he is engaged?_

"Wait, does this Avatar know anything of being engaged to me?" I asked, knowing I just found out a month ago.

"No…We decided to tell him when we revealed his destiny as the Avatar," Monk Pasang said, bowing his head down. I looked at the other Elders, to see them avoid eye contact with me. The only one who looked back was Monk Gyatso, who held a sympathetic gaze.

"Then, why was I told?" I asked them, close to tears. _Why did Sister Iio tell me?_

"We were informed, about a couple months ago, that a Nun from the Western Air Temple had a vision. Her visions were always pretty accurate, so we listened to what she had to say. Sister Haun told us all, all four Councils, of what was in the vision. She saw an Air Nomad from the Eastern Air Temple being tortured in a Fire Nation room. She was asked many questions about the Avatar, but she revealed the only thing she knew of: the Avatar's Beloved. You, Lily." Monk Pasang told me. I was confused at first, but then realized what he was saying. _The reason behind them attacking the Eastern Temple first was because of me. The Fire Nation wanted to kill me. _I stopped crying as I was filled with horror: all those people died because of who I was.

"Sadly, we didn't believe her. No, it's more like we just didn't want to. It was our mistakes for not taking heed to that Sister Haun's warning, but there is nothing we can do to change what has happened," Monk Pasang admitted, regretfully. I looked at him, trying not to cry.

"It seems the she was right then," one of the Elders said. He was the biggest one. "That means the Fire Nation is looking for the Avatar! And with what just happened at the Eastern Air Temple, they must be planning to attack us all!"

"Yes!" The other Elder wailed. "Monk Dewei is right! We must tell the Avatar of his status!"

"No! He is still so young, don't deprive him of his childhood," Monk Gyatso argued.

"We are in a time of distress, Gyatso," Monk Pasang said. "We need to tell him soon, who knows when the Fire Nation will attack again." Monk Gyatso stayed silent at this. He knew that Monk Pasang was right. They continued talking about what to do, but I ignored them. I felt cold inside.

_So, Sister Iio told me, just in case… She suspected something may happen. All those people died… because of me. And yet, Sister Iio, believing the vision, didn't do anything except tell me about my husband and where to find him… Almost like she knew I might not have been back in time that day she sent me off to create a new move. Wait… he said that the Nun's name that had the visions name was Sister Haun…Sister Haun was that Nun from the Western Air Temple! She had started staying at our temple about a month ago, too! She must have told Sister Iio that the Fire Nation would be attacking that day! That's why they sent me off! They knew!_ I realized, as the pieces fit together, how Sister Iio had gotten that group of girls together so fast with Sister Haun, everything made sense! They willingly sacrificed both of their lives, knowing they had to do something, if everyone else was going to act ignorant. _I will not let them down!_ I thought.

"Who is the Avatar?" I demanded, interrupting the Council's argument. All four Monks looked at me.

Monk Gyatso closed his eyes, and said, "I don't believe it is right to tell him he's the Avatar, but since I have been outvoted, I have no choice." I looked at him, all I asked was who. Monk Gyatso stood, and kicked out a Mini-Tornado, aiming it at a window on the ceiling. It hit something in the window; I looked up but was blinded by the midday sun. All I could see was a big black shadow falling right at me. I stepped to my right and dodged as Monk Gyatso created an Air Barrier around the figure before it hit the ground, saving it from some painful bruises.

"This is the Avatar," Monk Gyatso introduced. I looked at him as he got up, released from the Air Barrier, dusting himself off. I could see he wore an orange shawl over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, an orange sash, and double-layered pants: the Air Nomad clothing. His back was toward me, so I was unable to see his face, but then he spoke.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Gyatso. Why'd you do that?" He complained, and just from the voice, I realized it was that boy from earlier… _What was his name?_

Monk Gyatso sighed, "Aang, it's not good to eavesdrop."

"You?" I asked incredulously. The boy turned around to face me, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, I was really curious," Aang admitted. He bowed, "I'm Aang, and your name is Lilyanne, right?"

"Yeah, I go by Lily," I replied, bowing, a little dazed at the current events.

"So, Gyatso, who's the Avatar?" Aang asked, innocently excited. I could hear a couple of the Elders smack their heads in frustration. _Didn't he hear Monk Gyatso just introduce him as the Avatar? _I wondered.

"Aang, you ARE the Avatar," Monk Pasang explained. Aang's face quickly changed from excitement to confusion.

"What? How?" He asked. I felt a little bad for him; he really wasn't ready for it. I heard them explain how he had chosen all the four toys that the previous Avatars chose, and why he was being told now. I faintly listened because I was mainly examining him. Aang was about my height, had his arrows and big gray eyes, and the expression on his face made me want to hug him. He looked like a lost puppy.

"And I'm already engaged?" Aang said.

"Yes, to the girl standing right next to you," Monk Gyatso replied. All eyes turned to me, and I could feel Aang staring at me. I turned and looked him in the eye and I could see how much this was for him. He looked angry. He turned away and looked at the Council.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to get married!"

"Aang!" Monk Pasang exclaimed.

I admit, I was hurt by his statement because I did like him. Tears formed in my eyes, even though I tried fighting them back. _After everything that has happened, I came here under the sacrifices of Sister Iio and Sister Haun, only to get rejected? _I started crying. No, scratch that, not crying, but sobbing hysterically. I couldn't stop it! Everything I was holding in me since that day I finally was letting all out: my heartbreak over separating from Luca, me being the cause of everyone's death, the sacrifices that were made to help me escape, and to now be rejected. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" I could hear Aang say, as he tried patting my back for comfort. It only made me cry harder.

"Aang, what did you do?" Monk Gyatso demanded. The Council started to approach me, warily.

"I don't know! Look, Lily, I'm really sorry! I really didn't mean it! So please stop crying!" Aang pleaded.

I sniffled, then looked up at the surrounding faces, thinking my tears had stopped. I could feel my lip quiver, and I knew it wasn't over. I turned around and ran for it. The warm sunlight hit my face as I got outside.

"LILY, WAIT!"

"SISTER LILYANNE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I DIDN"T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!"

I could hear them all yelling at me, but I just needed to get outside of the Southern Air Temple to get some air. Everything was too much, I felt like I was drowning.

I snapped out my glider and airbended out of there as fast as I could. My tears blinded my vision as I flew over the Patola Mountain Range. _I need to land somewhere, _I thought to myself, trying to calm myself down. I wiped the tears off with the back of my hand, looking around, and then spotted an opening to a cave in one of the mountains up ahead. I glided straight there, and into the cave.

I glanced around the inside of the cave, it seemed safe enough. I pulled out the pomple from where it was hidden in my dress, eating it as I cried out all my frustrations. I just couldn't stop. _So, this is what I get for holding everything in_. More hot tears ran down my cheeks as I took the cloak off and laid it on the ground. I lied down on it, missing Luca's warm soft coat.

"Luca… I wish you were here…" I said as I cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

**_End of Chapter 5!_**  
**_Soo sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! _**  
**_At first, I had writer's block, and then I wrote something that involved Lily yelling at Monk Tashi (boy, do I hate Monk Tashi) and it all seemed very wrong. Haha, but then I got into it. Personally, I thought Lily was bottling too much up, so it was about time she let everything out! _**

**_I hope you all like this chapter :) I'm going to try and update as quick as I can, so the next chapter may come out in a two days or so (I'm getting busy with school starting up and sports taking over my life :/ ) BUT, I'm going to try as hard as I can! Your reviews are seriously what keep me motivated, no joke. _**

**_Also, let me know what you guys think about the whole 'Beloved' thing! Please and Thank youuu!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Luca… I wish you were here…" I said as I cried myself to sleep._

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

"Mmm…" I mumbled into my warm, furry pillow. _Furry?_ I cracked open my eye, looking through the groggy haze of sleep. _White coat of fur… a Sky Bison's coat!_ I realized, as I found myself cradled underneath the head, between it and the arm.

_Luca? _I smiled as I hugged the Sky Bison tight, finally inhaling his scent once again. _Wait a minute… this isn't Luca's scent! _I frowned. I scrambled out from the embrace that had made my bed, taking a good look into the eyes of this Sky Bison.

"You're not Luca," I said, disappointed at not being able to reunite with my companion. "Well then, who are you, big guy?"

"His name's Appa!" I heard a voice introduce. _Oh no, it's—_

"He's my Sky Bison," Aang said, popping up with a way-too-big smile. He had been lying on Appa's back, hidden from my sight. _Aang, _I thought uneasily. I watched him carefully examine me. I could see by his face that he was sort of expecting me to break into tears again.

I quickly turned around, embarrassed at having him see me cry so hard. _But, I feel like a ton of weight has been lifted off. It must have just been time to have a good cry_, I reasoned, not noticing that the boy had dismounted Appa.

"Are…are you okay?" I heard Aang ask me, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. I turned back around, to see him standing a foot from me, looking worried. _When did he get that close to me?_ I jumped back, startled at the closeness. I couldn't stop the heat that rose to my cheeks. I looked up into his eyes and saw guilt. _Why does he look guilty? _I wondered, forgetting where I was for a moment. He mistook my silence for anger, and started apologizing.

"Lily! I'm really, really, really, really sorry about what I said yesterday! Please forgive me!" Aang bowed his head down to me. I was surprised! _Oh yeah_, I remembered, thinking about what had happened yesterday and picturing it through his point of view. _He must think I was crying that much over what he said!_

I started laughing at this. Aang lifted his head with a curious expression, probably wondering why I was laughing at his apology. _If I don't stop_, I thought, _he might think I'm really insane!_

"Haha! Wow that was a good laugh!" I giggled, starting to get back to normal. "Aang, why I was crying yesterday, it wasn't your fault! Well…actually, you did start it, so it sort of is… BUT! What I'm trying to say is that I never really… grieved properly after everything that happened to me. I had bottled it all up inside, trying to stay strong, but we all need our moments of weaknesses. Mine just came at a bad time," I joked weakly.

"Oh," Aang said, pondering over what I just said.

"I should actually be thanking you, Aang, because now I feel a great deal better!" I explained, giggling. I didn't want to see Aang before because I was embarrassed about the way I acted, not because I was angry.

"So…you're not mad?" Aang suspiciously asked.

"No. Maybe at first I was, but now, nope," I answered, seeing him exhale a big sigh in relief.

"Good, because there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said, his eyes lighting up. My head cocked to the side, wondering what he was going to ask. "Who's Luca?" Aang asked innocently. _Ah!_ I felt like I was in a state of shock.

"Why—no, more like where did you hear that?" _How did he know Luca's name?_

"Well, I'll just start from the beginning. I came to find you after you flew off, and Appa and I finally found you in this cave, asleep and shivering. So, we decided it was best to not move you, and Appa cuddled with you while you slept. You were talking in your sleep, talking about someone named 'Luca.' Plus, you said his name to Appa, saying 'You aren't Luca!' So, who's Luca?" Aang asked, leaning in closer to me. I automatically turned pale. _I was talking in my sleep?_

"Um, Aang, what exactly did you hear me say when I was sleeping?"

I saw him scratch his head, and smile sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with me. "Haha…Well, um, how should I say this… You were talking to this 'Luca' and asking him if he would mind if you dyed him purple, and then you started to argue about—"

"HAHA NEVERMIND! Please don't say another word about that!" I requested, my embarrassment rising to a new level._ I didn't know I talk in my sleep! Why do my dreams have to be so weird_? I complained to myself.

"So…" Aang started, catching my attention. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh?" _What were we talking about before?_

"Who's Luca?" _Oh right._

"Luca is my best friend. He's my Sky Bison!" I said excitedly. "We've been together since I was six years old. He was my only friend, and we understand each other so well!" I was about to continue when Aang interrupted my rant.

"You didn't have any friends beside Luca?" He asked concern on his face.

"Well, I mean, everyone was kind, but…the Nuns separated me from everyone else when I was young, too young to remember. I trained hard to master Airbending, so it didn't matter anyways because I wouldn't have had time to play with them. I had to sneak out at night to the Sky Bison Stable just to see Luca most of the time!"

"Weren't you lonely?" Aang whispered. I looked at him and saw the pity in his eyes.

"At times, I was," I answered, quietly. "But, I had Luca. He was everything I could ask for in a friend, and I consider him my closest family! If I got lonely, Luca would make me feel all better!" I said, stronger than when I had started.

"I want to meet Luca!" Aang yelled, getting excited to meet my companion.

"Aang, weren't you listening while I was talking to the Council?" I wondered, knowing that I definitely did talk about what happened. Aang all of a sudden blushed.

"You see, haha, I had been trying to figure out a good way to eavesdrop without being found out, so it took me a while," Aang explained, looking down. "When I finally found the window, and started to peek in, a gust of wind hit me in the face and knocked me down." _That must have been when I executed the Air Rings!_

"I got back up to the window around the time the Council was arguing. I peeked in, hoping not to get hit again in the face, and I saw you sitting there. I was wondering who you were until I heard Monk Dewei, in his obnoxiously loud voice, say 'Sister Lilyanne needs to know who the Avatar is!' So, when I fell in and met you, I guessed that you were Lilyanne. I'm a pretty good guesser," Aang bragged.

_So_, I started, figuring out what he knew, all_ he heard was the Council arguing and me demand who the Avatar is… And that's it. He didn't even hear about the "Beloved" stuff! _

"Aang, do you know what the 'Beloved' is?" I asked cautiously.

"That's you!" I gave him a confused expression, and he kindly explained. "After you flew off, the Monks told me why we were to get married, you being the 'Beloved' and such. So anyways, why did you ask me if I was listening to the Council?"

"Oh… that makes sense. Well, you want to meet Luca, right?" Aang nodded his head vigorously. "If you had been listening the whole time, you would have heard me tell the Elders that Luca and I got separated when my home was attacked."

"The Eastern Air Temple," Aang stated.

"Yes. Luca and I split ways, seeing that I had to come here, while we gave the task of protecting a group of young girls to Luca. We went in opposite ways. With him are the only other survivors besides me that I know of. I don't know where he is, or if they are even still…alive…" I stared into the blackness of the cave we were in. "So, that's why you can't meet him!" I said, my voice trying to conjure up a more cheery tone. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to meet Aang's eyes.

"You'll see him again," he told me confidently. "And I will meet him when you see him again!"

"Okay! It's a deal!" I laughed. Aang smiled at me, and I returned the smile.

"Wow…" Aang started.

"What?" I asked, looking around to see what he was amazed at.

"That's the first time I saw you smile!" He told me running off toward Appa.

"Aang!" I shouted, as he and Appa were about to fly off from the mouth of the cave.

"Come and catch us Lily!" Appa growled amused, and with that, they were off into the sky.

"This will be fun," I said to myself. I picked up my glider from where I had left it on the floor, snapped it open, and started the long chase.

After that fun game of tag between me, Appa, and Aang, we rode on Appa back to the Southern Air Temple. We watched the last light of day disappear beyond the horizon, revealing some stars.

"The sky is so big and pretty; it makes me forget all my problems!" I sighed happily, moving so that I was lying on my back.

"How does the sky being so big and pretty make you forget all your problems?" Aang teased.

"I don't know! It just does…" I defended, getting lost in the sereneness of the beginning of night.

"Do you know why I said I didn't want to marry you?" Aang asked me softly. I gazed over at Aang to see him already studying my face.

"Okay," I agreed, curious to know the reason behind his rejection.

"It was because I can't marry someone who I don't love," he said seriously. "I like you, but I don't love you… or at least not yet," he admitted hurriedly. _I understand what he's saying!_

"I get where you're coming from. I feel the same way: I like you, but… it's not love yet," I realized. "I never thought of marriage in that kind of way; it was just something I had to do because the Nuns told me to. But, thank you, Aang, for your honesty with me, it's helped me realize," I finished, grinning. Aang and I stared at each other for a moment, and then started laughing at the serious atmosphere. I got up and looked around, seeing an outline of the Southern Air Temple in the distance.

"Will the Monks be mad we were out so late?" I asked, biting the bottom of my lip.

"I don't think so; they were more worried about you since you, you know," Aang laughed while I flushed red with embarrassment. _I'm definitely going to do a lot of apologizing!_

As we landed on the ground, Monk Gyatso came running towards us.

"Lily, thank god you're okay!" He said, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, haha, I'm really sorry about what happened—" I started, but was cut off.

"No, it's about Monk Tashi…we can't find him anywhere!" Monk Gyatso exclaimed. Aang and I exchanged worried glances. _Where did Monk Tashi go?_

_._

_._

_._

_****__End of Chapter 6!  
Ahhh! Well I finally finished this chapter! I did indeed go over the time limit (?) of two days, so I'm realllyyyyy sorryy! (hahah now I sound like Aang)  
But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and found it satisfying. Aang and Lily have become some pretty good friends, right? :) Now, we are left to wonder what happened to Monk Tashi... Hmm... hahaha_

**_Please tell me if you think I should improve on something, or if you weren't happy with this chapter. I'd reallllly appreciate that! I want all the help I can get ;) _**

**_I don't know when I will update, but at most, it will be a week, but at least three days, so 3-7 days the next chapter will come out. (That way I'll have more time to make the next chapter good, I hope)_**

**_Again, reviews are happily read :) So for those who have reviewed, I love you guys :D Anyways haha please review!_**


End file.
